Businesses often create sites to allow collaboration of team members working on various projects. These sites provide the team members a collaborative place to share ideas and work on projects together. Using these sites, team members typically share information and documents, generate ideas, respond to other team member's ideas, and track the progress of the projects. While the team members may be more comfortable using their native languages, the sites are provisioned with a default language with which they use to communicate on the site.